This invention relates to an apparatus for converting light energy into heat energy by light concentration by means of fluorescent layers.
The generation of heat energy from solar radiation is performed practically already in various ways. Two different principles have found use:
1. Areal collectors with no concentration which are also suited for diffuse light. PA0 2. Light concentrators which concentrate solar light on a small area by means of reflectors or lenses.
Collectors of the first type have the disadvantage that they generate only relatively low temperatures because of the low energy density of the incident radiation. Even in case of very intensive sun radiation, the temperature reached in this way mostly is below 100.degree. C. Collectors of the second type reach substantially higher temperatures because of a concentration of the solar light, but they only work with clear sky and require a complex readjustment in order to always be oriented toward the sun.